She Loves You
by SilverWolf77
Summary: Remus is woken up to a very unexpected sound. And according to Sirius, there's only one way to stop it. And after that, things get even more crazy! How could they not, with Sirius Black around? OOTP. RLNT. and Sirius, tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I saw this song on Youtube, with a RL/NT video, and I fell in love with this idea. It was, like most of my plot bunnies, written in the middle of the night. I hope you like it.(:

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "She Loves You" by the Beatles. Or Harry Potter. D:

* * *

_"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

Remus groaned. It was just two days after the full moon, and to say he was still in pain was an understatement. And Sirius had gone and left the wireless going!

_"You think you lost your love,_  
_Well, I saw her yesterday._  
_It's you she's thinking of_  
_And she told me what to say."_

It had probably been Sirius. On purpose.

He dragged himself out of bed, and stumbled towards the door. Remus pushed it open, and trudged down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. To his surprise, he ran into nobody. Everyone else must still be sane and sleeping. And not have super- sensitive Werewolf hearing.

_"She says she loves you_  
_And you know that can't be bad._  
_Yes, she loves you_  
_And you know you should be glad."_

And of all mornings for Sirius to be doing something like this!

After Nymphadora had finally kissed him….

Not that it mattered, of course. He was still no good for her. And he always would be…

_"She said you hurt her so_  
_She almost lost her mind._  
_But now she said she knows_  
_You're not the hurting kind."_

He turned the corner of the final set of stairs, and booked in always down, where he nearly tripped over the Troll leg. Maybe Nymphadora was right, he mused. It did seem to jump out from nowhere..

_"She says she loves you_  
_And you know that can't be bad._  
_Yes, she loves you_  
_And you know you should be glad. Ooh!"_

Remus pulled open the door to the kitchen, and stormed in.

"SIRIU-" He started to yell, until he saw something most unexpected.

Fred, George, and Ron Weasley were standing in the middle of the kitchen, singing at the top of their lungs.

Ron was playing a set of drums, and Fred was on an electric guitar. Meanwhile, George was standing in front, holding what looked to be a lyric book, and was singing from it.

_"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_And with a love like that_  
_You know you should be glad."_

Remus heard a fourth voice add in, and he turned to the corner of the kitchen, where his old best friend was standing, and conducting the younger three.

_"You know it's up to you,_  
_I think it's only fair,_  
_Pride can hurt you, too,_  
_Apologize to her"_

At this point, all four of them looked up at him, and bellowed,

_"Because she loves you_  
_And you know that can't be bad._  
_Yes, she loves you_  
_And you know you should be glad. Ooh!"_

"Goodnight Number 12, Grimmauld Place! WOOO!" Fred yelled.

Remus rolled his eyes, and turned to go back and try to get some sleep, when Sirius called him back.

"Moony, old pal! That song was done by request, just for you. We could play it again, if you didn't get who it was fro-"

"No, no I got it. Just- don't play this early. Ever again." Remus muttered.

He sped back up the stairs, and made a mental note to ask Nymphadora what she was doing Saturday night.

* * *

Done. (:

I thought the world needed a little more Remus in it!

Review, pleaseee.

(:


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I intented for this too be a oneshot- but I found that there are too many songs that apply to RL/NT! So, I think I'm going to continue this, as long as I find songs to inspire me.(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or "She's a little too good for me" lyrics, even though I love them both!

* * *

Part Two: She's a Little Too good for me

_She got the brains - she got the looks  
She knows all the right people - reads all the right books_

Remus couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He, the poor, old, werewolf was going to ask out Nymphadora Tonks- who was the essence of a young lively beauty.

_She's got my name - she's got my number  
But what she sees in me I sometimes wonder_

He figured they were rather good friends- they sat together during meetings, talked afterwards, and they were the two who sat up with Sirius every night, making sure he didn't get too drunk.

Remus, of course, didn't have anywhere to go, but why did the lovely Auror stay at the dreadful Grimmuald Place for more than a second longer than she had too?

He had asked her that one day, after they dragged Sirius up the stairs- it was much more fun than levitating- and she had laughed at him.

"Remus, if you haven't noticed, I'm an Auror. That really doesn't leave any time for social gatherings," she had smirked at him after that.

"But you could have just gone home," Remus had replied, looking at the girl, whose hair was curly and Weasley red today.

"But that would be terribly lonely! And trust me Remus, I enjoy spending time with you- and my drunk cousin- much more than anything else I'm doing right now."

At the time, he had though she had meant he was the best part of her day- but what if he had been wrong about that?

Of course, now that he was standing in front of her flat, preparing to ask her out, it was a little too late to second guess himself._  
_

_She's a little too good for me  
She's gonna change me if I let her  
She's a little too good for me  
But I'm getting better  
_

Remus couldn't help but think there would be no date- what if she rejected him?

Nymphadora could probably get any man she wanted – and he was never on the list of most desirable males.

_I'm just a guy - I'm just me  
I'm happy with my feet up on the table - in front of my TV  
We're worlds apart - we're night and day  
She's dinner by candle light - I'm just a take-away  
_

Would she laugh in my face? Remus wondered. No- she wasn't nearly that cruel. She could take it as a joke- she was Sirius's cousin, after all.

All he could do was hope that Sirius was telling the truth- that Tonks actually cared for him._  
_

_She's a little too good for me  
She's gonna change me if I let her  
She's a little too good for me  
But I'm getting better_

Remus had already planned out a first date- if she accepted, of course. He would take her to the forest, near his home, and set up a picnic- maybe under the stars?

_She says I do something to her  
all her friends say I'm a loser  
_

Remus took a deep breath. He could do this. Just one little, first date.

_She's just a little too good for me  
She's gonna change me if I let her  
She's a little too good for me  
But I'm getting better  
She's a little too good for me  
She's gonna change me if I let her  
She's a little too good for me  
But I'm getting better  
I'm getting be-_

"Sirius, would you bloody shut up!" Remus shouted at his best friend, who had standing behind him, with his guitar.

"Shouldn't you be back at Headquarters, or do you want to go back to Azkaban?" he added, trying his hardest to lower his voice.

Sirius smiled at him. "Well, Moony, if I manage to get the two of you together, than going to Azkaban will be worth it then, yeah?"

And, just like that, he darted past Remus, and rang Tonks' doorbell.

"Ha! You're stuck now!" Sirius taunted his best friend, who reached out to smack him.

Sirius turned on his heals, and was gone.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, and heard the door open behind him.

"Remus?" Nymphadora asked, her voice full of curiosity.

He turned around, and looked at her. Remus suddenly had to breathe.

"Hello, Nymphadora," he greeted her calmly, ignoring the look she sent him.

She ushered him inside, where it was just as messy as he had thought it would be. Tonks had clothes piled high on the couch, files and folders stuffed just about everywhere, and about 50 pairs of shoes covering the floor.

"Nym- Tonks," he corrected himself," I have something to ask you."

She nodded at him, urging him to continue. Remus took a deep breath- it had been a long time since he had asked out a girl.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

There. He had said it.

And suddenly, he was almost knocked on the ground.

Tonks had thrown herself into his arms, and exclaimed, "Oh yes, yes- I'd love too!"

Remus smiled.

At least, until he heard Sirius back in front of the door, bellowing,

"_She's a little too good for me  
She's gonna change me if I let her  
She's a little too good for me  
But I'm getting better!"_

He really had to take the wireless away from him.

* * *

Read&Review! (:


End file.
